


Rose and Jasmine

by misura



Category: Rose of the Prophet - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Auda makes Khardan an offer he cannot refuse.





	Rose and Jasmine

Khardan woke up the moment someone entered his tent. He noticed the faint scent of jasmine, and for a moment, he thought it was Zohra who had come to him - unexpected, but perhaps, he was willing to admit to himself, not entirely unwelcome.

She was his wife, after all, and what husband would refuse his wife the comfort of his bed were she to come seeking it on what might be one of the few nights left to them on this earth?

He might not love her, as she did not love him, but she was beautiful and passionate. Khardan imagined running his hands through her hair, over her soft skin, imagined how she might look at him with desire, rather than scorn and rejection.

"Brother," Auda said, his voice like the hand of a god, removing the clouds to reveal the pale, harsh face of the moon.

Had Khardan's hand been any nearer his weapons, he might have killed the other man, or tried to, at any rate. Brothers or not, Khardan rather doubted Auda would stand still if Khardan sought his life.

"What do you want?" he asked, once he trusted himself not to do anything rash. There were other explanations for the scent that lingered on Auda's skin and clothes, he told himself. Innocent ones. Besides, when had Zohra shown any sign of regarding Auda with anything like favor?

"A gift, of sorts." Khardan could not see Auda's expression in the dark, but his voice sounded a little wry, a little less cool than usual. "If you will accept it."

"What kind of gift?"

Auda sat down, closer than Khardan would have liked. "A gift for your wife."

_For Zohra?_ Khardan wondered what Auda thought he might offer Zohra that she would value.

"What kind of gift?" he repeated. "And why not offer it to her yourself?"

"Your other wife," said Auda.

_Mathew?_ Khardan swallowed. "Mat-hew isn't - "

"He is as much your wife as you are my brother." Auda shrugged. "We both might have chosen differently, but that is not the way of the world. I am aware of your people's prejudices against such unions. My own god holds no such prejudices. Thus, I might instruct you."

_Instruct me._ Khardan felt the blood rush to his face. "No," he said.

"A lifetime is a very long time to deny a man you care for his heart's desire," Auda said. "Would you have his feelings for you grow bitter? Would you see them starve and wither, until nothing remains of them but dust?"

"He is my friend," Khardan said. "He knows I value his friendship, and that I cannot offer him more."

"Cannot?" Auda scoffed.

"Cannot," Khardan said, even though part of him had begun to doubt, to wonder. One thing to be raised to believe men who lay down with other men as if they were women were an abomination in the eyes of Akhran. Another thing to meet such a man, and grow fond of him.

In addition to that, Khardan could hardly imagine Auda acting like a woman in any way.

Of course, he might say the same of Zohra, who actually was a woman. The god had certainly chosen to make his life an interesting one.

"I meant - " he said, trying to gather his thoughts, though they seemed to slip through his fingers like sand. There was some truth to Auda's words, he supposed. It was a fine thing to offer Mathew friendship in exchange for love, to assure Mathew Khardan felt honored to be loved by him, but as time passed, would Mathew not want more?

And what if Mathew were to transfer his affections to someone who would reciprocate them in the way Khardan would not? Would Khardan be able to simply step aside and be happy for him?

If he and Zohra were reunited with their people, would he be content to see her return to her father's tents and marry another? _I would kill such a man._

"Ah," Auda said. "Wisdom, at last."

Khardan shook his head, trying to clear it. The scent of jasmine helped little. "What - "

Auda grinned, showing teeth. "Fear not. I will be gentle."


End file.
